


Things Change With Time

by Team_IronMan_Forever



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Team Cap Bashing - Fandom, Team Ironman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_IronMan_Forever/pseuds/Team_IronMan_Forever
Summary: Steve Rogers is ready to come back to the Avengers, he's ready for Tony to apologize, he's ready for this whole 'Civil War' to be put behind him. But what if Tony doesn't want to go back to the old normal?
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship
Comments: 34
Kudos: 305





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Only Takes One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478408) by [Wix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix). 



> Inspired by stories written by Wix and SailorChibi.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Put ideas in the comments! 
> 
> I wish that the MCU had woken up and realized that Steve is not perfect and should have to deal with consequences for his actions. I also wish that Tony would not have to deal with the fallout for everything. This fanfiction is a way for me to make things right.
> 
> Oh, and also please no hate comments.
> 
> -Team_IronMan_Forever!

Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Clint, Bucky, and Sam were on one of T’challa’s jets, coming back to the US after this whole ‘Civil War’ as the media had dubbed it. Scott had decided that he would go and talk with the Pym tech company and ask their forgiveness for using the Ant-Man suit without permission. This really did confuse Steve because Scott had done nothing wrong. He had fought against the accords and saved the little guy. 

Another confusing topic: Tony Stark.  
Tony was frustrating. He had finally got us, the original Avengers pardons, but it had been months! He hadn’t contacted anybody during that time as well. He was holding grudges that everybody just wanted to let go of. On the other hand, Tony had gotten them out of Wakanda with pardons, so maybe he’s starting to see past his prejudice. He had also gotten Bucky a pardon so that was another reason everybody might be inclined to forgive him.

Steve, smiling at the thought of an apology from Tony walked up to the others who were just as jubilant. Wanda, Clint, and Natasha were talking while Sam listened, always one to learn. It made Steve proud to see how much they had all grown. Wanda was learning how to control her powers, Clint was learning how to take care of a child with powers. (Wanda) And Natasha, she had been such a help. Acting as his counselor and giving him advice when he needs it, she had experience and wasn’t afraid to let others know her opinion. She had convinced him to send that apology letter to Stark as to not let the wound fester. It was a good call, though Steve still thought he should have been the one receiving an apology, not Tony. Bucky was hiding in the shadows, nervous, even though he shouldn’t be.

“It’s about time Stark brought us home. After all he did to us.” Clint said. Wanda nodded, the very mention of Stark causing red to pool within her hands. “I can’t wait to give him what he deserves. He’s a murderer, he killed my parents! Pietro!” Steve felt empathetic, Wanda had every right to be mad at Stark, and she was still a kid, she has to lash out somehow. The only thing that prevented Steve from allowing her to let go of her powers for a minute and get truly angry was the fact that they were on T’challa’s jet, they couldn’t wreck it after all he had done for them. Steve approached Wanda, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, “You have every right to be mad, but you should wait so that you lash out at the right person, you don’t want to destroy the jet on accident.” Wanda nodded and the red disappeared, the anger in her eyes did not. Steve smiled, praising Wanda on how well she can control her powers. The poor girl needed encouragement, she had not had any from her parents due to Stark.

Stark.  
Stark.  
Stark.

It’s always about Stark. He’s the bully in this story. Siding with the accords even when he knows they’re wrong. Fighting against his family, against Steve. Does he not remember the nights they had, sitting on the couch in the compound, watching the TV and cracking jokes? Does he not remember the one night he and Tony had had together, the start of something extraordinary? Or is it all for nothing? Does it not matter to him? He ditched his family, and if that’s not a crime, then what is it?  
The jet shuddered imperceptibly as it started to descend. They were almost home.

Tony was done with everything. He had fought to change the bad parts of the accords, spreading out the control and making sure that everybody would be protected. Then the council had decided to pardon the Avengers after being warned about a new threat by the name of Thanos. Steve and his crew were coming back, and Tony was scared. He was scared that he might still feel for Steve. He was scared he would fall back into the abusive relationship he had with the rest of the Rogues. The only person he wasn’t sure about was Barnes. He had had time to think about it and had come to the conclusion that Barnes was innocent. He would not hold a grudge against a man who was used as a means to an end. A man who had had his mind messed with, he could relate. A shiver ran up his spine as he saw a speck off in the distance. The Rogues were coming.

Steve stepped off the jet, taking in the compound. It was beautiful, the only thing missing was the big entrance party he was expecting. Just as he had the thought, the door opened, and out stepped Tony Stark. He was dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Red tinted sunglasses prevented Steve from getting a read on the man. 

Steve felt a spark of exasperation, who wears sunglasses with a sweatshirt? He couldn’t wait for Tony to apologize and let go of outdated grudges. Then he could correct the snarky genius, making sure he was polite and listened to others instead of taking the lead and oppressing everybody who stood in his way. Behind Tony, Vision appeared, face blank, eyes inquisitive.

Leading the way Steve walked over to Tony, opening his mouth to speak. Tony beat him to it. “Mr. Rogers. Follow me.” Steve rolled his eyes at Tony’s rudeness and his insistence of calling Steve by Mr. Rogers. It was a petty thing to do. Anyhow, he let the infraction pass, following him into the meeting room. Everybody sat down, silence prevailed.

“Aren’t you going to apologize Stark? It’s the least you can do after branding us, national criminals.” Clint snarled. Tony looked at him, Steve imagined that under those sunglasses Tony’s eyes flashed in defiance. The visualization put him on edge. “My apologies,” Tony said, shocking everybody into silence when no snarky remark followed. Sam spoke up next,” You should especially apologize to Steve and Bucky. They were the most affected by your actions.” Tony turned toward Bucky, a small smile, genuine, spreading across his face. “I am sorry for the way any of my actions has affected you.” He then turned to Steve, the smile gone. “I apologize to you as well.” Steve couldn’t help but sigh, Tony had given him an apology at least. Wanda nodded before looking at Tony, a smile twisted her features. “You should apologize to me, you killed my family.” Vision opened his mouth, about to say something. Tony looked at him sharply, his eyes glaring through the panes of his sunglasses. “My apologies Miss Maximoff.” Everybody stayed quiet for a bit, digesting the fact that Tony had just apologized. Steve broke the silence, ”Now that we have moved past that, I want to talk about the accords.” Tony nodded and pulled out papers from a briefcase that Steve had just noticed. “I have convinced the council to make some pivotal changes -” He was cut off by Wanda. “By that you mean you made them give you all the power.” Tony shook his head,” No Miss Maximoff, I instead fought to spread the control and create checks and balances.” Clint scoffed loudly. Tony cleared his throat,” I think that we should postpone this meeting until you have all settled in.” Steve huffed,” I’m the Captain, I decide that.” The others nodded their agreement. Vision spoke,” The council has decided that due to recent events that have taken place, Tony should be acting captain till they come to the decision as to who will lead the avengers.” Halfway through the clamoring of the others rendered Vision’s words null. Tony stood up, breaking through the clamoring he said,” Vision will show you to your rooms, the compound has changed since you were last here. Mr. Barnes, if you would like, I may be able to help you with your Winter Soldier problem.” He set down some more paperwork in front of Barnes before scurrying out.

Steve walked over to Bucky, looking through the papers with him. “You really aren’t considering allowing Stark to mess with your head?” Wanda asked. Bucky flipped through the papers, taking everything in. “Wow. Steve this is great! It could actually work!” Steve rolled his eyes, jealousy spiking when he thought that Tony could help Bucky in a way he could not. “I’ll not allow it. He could do something to you Bucky.” Bucky looked up at Steve and held the papers out. “He used this tech on himself, Steve, it’s perfectly safe.” Steve skimmed through it, a frown on his face. “That’s still a no, he will be inside your head, you don’t want a repeat of Hydra.” Bucky shook his head,” Steve, I’m doing it. If you haven’t realized, Tony is actually being civil to us. If you want to take that for granted after what happened, go ahead. I won’t.” Bucky stormed out of the room, leaving a very confused and angry Steve in his wake.


	2. Not Blinded By Your Bias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky starts to realize that alls not as it seems and that the punk he knew from before the serum might not be the same as the one he's dealing with now.

It had been a week since the Rogues had moved in and they hadn’t seen hair or nail of Tony. They had asked Friday to inform him that they wanted to talk, but he hadn’t responded. Bucky had been the only one he contacted, only to inform him that his first session on Binary Augmented Retro-Framing or B.A.R.F. would start today. At the moment, the Rogues were talking with Bucky, trying to convince him as to not allow Stark to mess with his mind.

“Buck, you just can’t! Being with Tony just isn’t safe! You have to believe me! I’ve known him for a long time, he’s volatile.” Steve announced. Natasha nodding next to him. “Read my S.H.E.I.L.D. report on him, it has facts to support these claims.” Barnes shook his head, “From what I’ve seen so far, you all are not allowing Tony the benefit of the doubt.” Steve sighed,” Buck, we’re friends, to the end of the line, remember?” Bucky nodded slowly before saying,” So, as my friend, I ask you to let me make my own decisions.” Steve nodded before adding,” I have to stop you if this decision that you’re about to make is a bad one though Buck.” Bucky sighed, sick of this conversation, before turning around and walking off with a final,” I’m going!”

Tony was waiting in his lab, the B.A.R.F. equipment in front of him, twiddling his fingers nervously. What if Barnes didn’t want his help, what if Barnes hated him for what happened in Siberia? His thoughts were cut short when a man stepped through the door, instinctively melding into the shadows. Tony gestured for him to sit down with him. Barnes cautiously approached him. Tony then started explaining the B.A.R.F. systems. Bucky nodded along, asking a few questions. Tony sighed, pinching his nose, the atmosphere of the room was not helping him and his anxiety. So he decided to cut to the chase. The others had wanted apologies, that’s probably what Mr. Barnes wanted as well.

“Mr. Barnes, I would like to apologize for what happened in Siberia. I have come to terms that you weren’t truly the person who murdered my parents. I guess you just provided an appropriate way to express my anger.” Tony said, looking deep into Barnes’s eyes, hoping to get the point through. All he got was a confused look that threw him off balance.

“You have nothing to apologize for. You reacted the way anybody would. I should be sorry for leaving you in the condition that we did.”

Tony was taken aback, had Barnes just apologized to him? “I’m also very sorry about your parents, you have every right to be angry.” Tony just sat there, gaping at him. Finally, he recovered with a winning press smile. “Thank you, Mr. Barnes.” Barnes nodded, a smile forming on his face as well. Tony just then noticed that Bucky had had T’challa make him a new arm. He silently scoffed, he could do much better than that hunk of junk. “Mr. Barnes, would you like if I made you another arm?” Bucky looked at him oddly, sparking panic in the billionaire. Maybe he had misstepped. “Or if not, no, no, it’s fine. It’s your arm.” He sputtered out. Bucky chuckled softly, ” No, I’d love it, this arm is actually quite annoying. It’s just a sort of a….uh…..personal thing, ya know?” Tony nodded, “Yeah, I can understand that, even though it was forced on you, you don’t really want to replace it because it shows what you’ve been through.” Barnes looked at him funny again. “Nobody really understands it to that level,” Barnes murmured. Tony nodded,” Yeah, hey Fri? Can you pull up the arc reactor specifications?” A visual of Tony’s sternum with the arc reactor appeared in between the two men. “I was kidnapped a while back by a gang known as the ten rings. They thought it was a good idea to give me open heart surgery in unsanitary conditions while I was awake. Not a good combo. They placed a car battery into my chest without my consent.”

Bucky looked shocked, confused, and horrified respectively. “S-Stevie h-hit you there.” Tony closed his eyes, mind going back to Siberia, to the bone-curdling cold, the fiery hatred, and overwhelming fear. Steve, the man he loved, hovering over him, shield raised high. The split second when he thought Rogers would slam it down on his neck. Prying his mind from the oncoming panic attack he nodded, “I had had it removed by then, the choice between keeping it and replacing it with skin and flesh was pretty hard.” Bucky was still looking horrified,” Did Steve know about you getting rid of the reactor?” Tony shook his head. “He could have killed you! He knew it!” Tony sighed,” I don’t think he ever knew the reactor was keeping me alive.” Bucky lowered his head into his hands. “God I’m sorry.” Tony smiled, a true smile. Barnes-no-Bucky was apologizing to him, even though he didn’t deserve it, it made him feel lighter like maybe, just maybe there was a good side to all this.

When Bucky came back to the area where the rest of the Rogues were staying he felt better than he had in a while. As if talking with Tony and getting his forgiveness lifted up an actual weight off his shoulders. Then his mood shattered as he was bombarded with questions.

“Did he hurt you?”  
“Are you alright?”  
“I’m going to go and rip Stark limb from limb!”  
“Murder!”

“I’m fine, we just talked and he started the B.A.R.F. treatment,” Bucky said. Steve nodded, face a mixture of worry and anger. He grabbed Bucky by the arm and dragged him over to a separate room. “Are you sure you’re alright? Did he do anything at all to hurt you?” Steve asked. Bucky frowned at him,”No, in fact, he offered to make me a new arm.” Steve laughed at that. “He’s just trying to buy your friendship Buck, that’s what he did with us.” Bucky just shook his head and turned on his heel, wondering where Steve from before the serum had gone, or if he had even been there at all.

The very next day, papers arrive at the compound for Clint. They’re divorce papers from Laura along with a handwritten note

_Dear Clint,_  
_I’m filing for a divorce as you can see here. Before you go blaming this on Mr. Stark, let me explain why I chose to do this. You left us, you said you were retired, but you left us. You left us to deal with the fallout of your actions. Tony saved us from Ross, Ross was going to take the kids away. He was going to torture them to get your whereabouts. On top of that, due to the data dump that Steve and Natasha did, your enemies knew where we lived. Snipers, assassins, and civilians wanted revenge. And you left us. You left us to deal with the consequences of your actions. This is my goodbye Clint. I don’t want to hear what you want to say. I don’t want to see you either. Neither do the kids. Goodbye Clint._

“This has to be Tony’s doing! Laura would not leave me! He must have done something!” Clint yelled, storming out of the Rogue’s area. Bucky sighed and walked after him, hopefully able to prevent him from doing any harm. Steve grabbed him by the arm, ”Let him go Buck, Tony deserves whatever he can dish up.” Bucky pulled his arm out of Steve’s grip,”No, he doesn’t and if you don’t see that Stevie. You better wake up.”

Clint found Tony on the phone laughing and he saw red. “Stark!” He looked up, face going blank. “What did you do to Laura.” Confusion flitted across his face before he realized what he was talking about. “Nothing Mr. Barton, she decided to divorce you, I had no influence in the matter.” Clint sprung on him, ready to punch him right in that smug, self-centered face when somebody caught him. “Don’t.” Bucky warned, tightening his hold. “Stark’s corrupted you as well, wonderful.” Clint snarled before freeing himself and slipping out of the room. Tony just shook his head and thanked Bucky before going down to his lab.

When Bucky came back into the Rogue’s chambers he was greeted with all of them sitting on a couch, staring at him. It was as if they were trying to stage an intervention or something. “Bucky, have a seat, we were all just talking. We’re worried about you.” Natasha said. This was definitely some sort of twisted intervention. With a sigh, Bucky sat down on the couch. “Alright, say what you want to say.” Steve stepped up, as usual, and everybody quickly tuned in, ready to believe whatever he said. “You’ve been acting odd, defending Stark, the one that attacked you. We want to make sure you’re alright.” Bucky nodded, answering with a quick, “I’m fine.” Steve shook his head sadly. “No, you’re not, we believe that Tony has you under some sort of mind control. Wanda’s going to get it out alright?” Bucky’s eyes flared dangerously,” So, you’ll allow that witch into my mind without my approval?” Steve nodded,”If it will help you, yes. But all I want to do is help you Buck.” “No, you’re more delusional than I thought, and if you do go through with this little plan, you’re no better than HYDRA.” Bucky snarled. Steve, shocked, froze up for a second. That’s all Bucky needed, he got up and walked out of the room, irate beyond measure.

Back in the Rogue common room, the others were chatting about what had just transpired. “Yep, definitely mind control.” Steve announced proudly, ”Bucky would never say that to me.” The others made noises of agreement. “If Bucky isn’t allowing us to help him, we have to get to the crux of the problem, Tony. Does anybody have any idea how we’re supposed to get some time alone with Stark?” Steve asked. Natasha stands up and whispers in Steve’s ear. He nods and tells the others in a quiet voice. “We should not talk here, we’re being monitored. The others nodded and they walked outside the compound, not aware that Tony was watching this entire conversation through hidden cameras. “I could use my powers to get into Tony’s SI office when he goes back there.” Wanda innocently suggests. Steve nods, warming up to this plan. “Then we can make sure we get a fair talk.” Steve pledges. Clint speaks up then,” And I can tell him to stop influencing our lives!” Wanda nods in agreement. “If he tries to leave we should have him outnumbered. We all know that he was in the wrong about the accords and he’s just proving it by mind-controlling Bucky. We have a plan and we’re not gonna back down.” Steve smiles, he would finally be able to knock some sense into Tony and get his Bucky back.

The next day, Tony calls Bucky down to his lab. The others, of course, protest. “He could hurt you!” Steve yelled while Bucky stepped into the elevator. “No, he won’t Steve,” Bucky replies as the doors slam shut. Eventually the doors open and he’s met by a sleep-deprived but jubilant genius. “Barnes! Come here! No, U set that down!” Tony squealed, chasing after one of his mini-robots. Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle at the billionaire's antics. Finally, Tony wrestles a wrench from U and turns around. His face was covered in grease stains, but his eyes crackled with joy. He walked over to a table with a cloth on it and pulls it off with a flourish. “I present to you your new arm!” Bucky gasped, it was beautiful, made from vibranium it was elegant yet deadly and Bucky felt honored that Tony would trust him with such a marvelous piece of tech.

“Wow. Just wow. This is amazing Tony! Thanks!” Bucky says, smiling brightly. Tony flushes a ruby red then walks up to Bucky, metal arm in hand. He helps Bucky take off his old metal arm and replace it with the new one. It’s lighter and has so many added bonuses, hidden gun compartments, and even a mini bomb. Tony accidentally brushes their hands together and Bucky gasped. He could feel Tony’s fingers, the soft flesh that made up a human’s hand that he hadn’t been able to feel in the last seventy years. Tony had somehow created a metal arm that could feel! He thanks Tony profusely.

Steve was watching as Tony ripped apart Steve’s family, their family. He forced Laura to divorce Clint. He influenced Vision who was now ignoring Wanda. He corrupted Bucky. It was obvious that he was affecting everybody. Wanda had been sulking in her room all day, the poor girl. Clint had been shooting in the archer range but snapped his bow. Stark, being the petty man he has been, would not fix it, quoting parts of the accords that say he isn’t responsible for their equipment anymore. Bucky had started to grow distant from the rest of the original Avengers except Tony and it was frustrating. Bucky was his best friend, till the end of the line. Tony is not allowed to steal Buck away. Period. Tony just needs to start acting like an adult and get past Siberia. Yes, Steve didn’t tell him about his parent's murderer, but it was for Tony himself and Bucky. Doesn’t he see that?

Steve’s groveling was interrupted by the squeak of a door opening. Bucky walked through, followed closely by Stark. Why would he be hanging out with Stark? Oh, mind control, of course. Then Steve realized something, Bucky was cradling one of his arms in a way so that Steve could not see it. Stark had to have hurt him! “Bucky, are you alright? Stark what did you do?” Steve accused, glaring at Tony. “Punk, Tony did nothing, he made me a new arm. And before you say it, he did it out of goodwill, not to buy my friendship.” Bucky said, eyes flashing dangerously. Steve took a step back, Bucky had never treated him this way and it was unsettling.

It was also all Stark’s fault.  
He could not love a man who ripped him away from Bucky.  
No, no, I hate him.  
For what he’s done.  
For what he’s doing.  
He’s trying to hurt me.  
Trying to spite me.  
Trying to break me.  
Well, guess what Stark.  
I’m done with you.  
And it’s all your damn fault.  
Goodbye Tony, you're never getting me back.

Little did Steve know, Tony didn’t have any plans of reconciliation with him, and he felt that his decision was well warranted. If Steve wanted to get back together, too bad. And if he didn’t? Even Better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this story is going...Anywho, I hope you liked it!  
> I might change the formatting of my writing. (Make shorter paragraphs or something...)  
> Leave suggestions in the comments if you want!
> 
> Oh, and please, no hate comments.


	3. Recruiting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see... 
> 
> *wickedly smiles and claps*

Tony had been toying around with this idea for a while now, what if he created multiple factions of Avengers? He had done research and had realized that there were a lot more superheroes than he ever thought. 

Some he found out due to the web. (Hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. files) Most of them however, were found unintentionally.

A month ago, Tony stumbled upon the guardians of the galaxy. Consisting of a half human and half celestial, whatever that is. He was funny though. Then there's Gamora, the green skinned deadly assassin who scared the shit outta Tony. Mantis comes next with her mind powers, followed by Drax, the strong yet slightly stupid soldier. Finally comes Rocket and Groot. Tony really doesn’t know what to make of those two. A talking racoon and a teen stick? It was ludicrous. It was also Tony’s life these days.

The next two people he found were Carol Danvers and Stephen Strange. 

He found Carol first, Friday had picked up on some slight energy discharges originating in China. It had taken Tony two hours to get there at top capacity. 

He was shocked by what he found. A woman was holding a ginger cat in her arms, petting it, next to her was a very calm version of Fury. No malice on his face, only peace and serenity. It was odd.

“Hey eye patch? Who ya hangin’ out there with?” Tony asked, though, due to his hacking skills he already knew it was Captain Marvel. Fury glared at him threateningly. “Nobody that you should be concerned about Stark.” Tony shook his head, pressing a press smile firmly in place. “Yeah, no. I want to talk with her, alone.” Tony announced.

Fury took a defensive stance. “God Fury, you don’t know when to back down do you?” Tony sighed, looking straight at Carol he asked to meet her privately. She agreed and they walked away from Fury. “What do you want to talk about?” Carol asked. Tony smiled widely, pulling out some paperwork. “How would you like to be an official Avenger?”

It took a little convincing on Tony’s part but he got her to accept the offer. He was a businessman after all. Sadly, Tony did have to go to his SI office to get Captain Marvel registered into the roster. Ofcourse, Steve and his group of lackeys decided to barge in and tell Tony his shortcomings.

“Sir, Mr. Rogers is making a rather forceful request to meet with you.” Tony’s new PA, Sarah, said. Tony cursed silently, he forgot about the threat that he had overheard Rogers talk about with his cronies. “Tell them I shall meet them back at the compound in an hour?” His PA left hurriedly. Before coming back a minute later apologetically, 

“They would not listen to me, I’m sorry.” Tony sighed and shook his head just as Steve righteous Rogers walked in, followed by his gang. “Tony, we know you did something to Bucky!” Steve announced proudly. “And Laura.” Clint added broodingly. Tony sighed, pulling out a locket from his desk slyly. “No, I did not do anything to either Laura or Bucky.” He put the locket on.

Said locket was enchanted. Before the Rogue’s came back, Thor, Loki, Bruce and a new girl named Brunnhilde showed up and signed the accords. 

Loki had been mind-controlled during the New York disaster so it wasn’t hard for Tony to forgive him, especially when Loki handed him this locket which prevented any sort of mind tampering. 

“Go ahead Wanda. Tony, I wish I didn’t have to do this.” Tony sighed, pressing the button on his watch, “No, Mr. Rogers, you did not have to do this.” 

Wanda’s eerily red magic seeped into his head, the moment of truth. 

He felt the liquidy extension of Wanda stop, then back away before ramming full force into an invisible shield in his mind. 

Outside this inner battlefield, Wanda yelled angrily, anguishly,”NO! Stark what have you done! You MONSTER!” Tony’s suit flew through the window behind his chair, swallowing him in a metal encasing. 

The cool, young voice of Friday rang out, “Where to boss?” Tony smiled shakily, ”The Kamar-Taj if you please.” 

Stephen Strange was talking with Wong in the New York Sanctum when the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll have to go get that I suppose.” Stephen sighed, being the sorcerer supreme was not an easy job.

Opening the door, Stephen can’t help but feel surprised when he sees the Ironman armor, instinctively he took up his defensive stance.

A slightly strained laugh came out of the armour. “Yeah, sorry about this.” The suit detached itself from the man inside and Strange felt oddly distant for a moment.

Tony Stark was hot. The tabloids did not do him justice, his chocolatey hair and hazel eyes were delectable and… a delicate cough interrupted his fantasy.

“Hey, I know I’m good looking and all, but I’m a little worn out here,” Tony said, looking inside. Stephen takes the hint and ushers Tony inside like a good host.

By the time Tony and Stephen were sitting on the couch, sipping tea, Stephen had been able to take in more of Stark’s features. 

He had dark bruises under his eyes that spoke of sleepless nights and his deep, brown eyes had a haunted glaze to them. His body posture looks so pathetically defeaten and one of his hands would shake every other minute, something was wrong and Strange would be damned if he wouldn’t get to the bottom of it. 

They traded pleasantries and started talking about the superhero business. Tony did not stop shaking.

“Are you alright?” Stephen interjected after Tony finished a little rant about the revised accords. Shock and wonder appeared on his face for a split second till his arrogant facade slipped on, smooth as butter.

Stephen couldn’t help but admire the way he could hide his emotions within a blink of an eye.

Then he got angry, why would Tony Stark be confused about somebody's inquiries concerning his health? It must be his old team, the Rogue’s, they were always there, haunting this poor man.

Tony sighed miserably,”The Rogues decided that all their problems were my fault, let’s just say Roger’s gave permission to let Wanda attack my mind again.” A shiver ran through his body and his joints seized up, he was back at the wormhole. Everything was his fault. They were dead….His fault….Dead...HIS FAULT….DEAD….HIS FAULT...

“Tony! Tony! Goddammit! It’s a flashback!” Stephen's voice grounded him, pulling him away from the dark, empty abyss that was space. “Th-thanks.” stuttered Tony gratefully, warmth flooding into his chest, Stephen actually seemed to care. 

What an odd thought…

Dr. Strange was the next addition to the New Avengers group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some Ironstrange coming up!


	4. You Have No Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues make their beds, completely not ready to lay in it.
> 
> Tony tells them about the New Recruits.

When Tony brought up the new changes with the Rogues, well, they were livid.

“Tony, we are your  **_team._ ** You can’t replace us.” Steve said proudly. Tony internally sighed,”I am not replacing you Mr. Rogers, I’m expanding the Avengers.”

“Yeah right, this is just Stark’s ego, too big to accept we were right, typical Tony behaviour.” Clint snarked. Wanda followed up with a quiet,”Monster.” Tony closed his eyes for a little longer than what was necessary, Wanda’s words hurt in a deep, wounding way.

“This decision had been approved by the council.” Tony said, turning to go. Rogers hand shot out and grabbed Tony’’s wrist tightly. Tony flinched, tensing minutely. “Tony, stop being so petty, it is only reflecting badly on you.” He let go reluctantly, hopefully Tony would see the truth and come around to the right side.

  
  
  
  


Steve was against the idea of adding new recruits to the Avengers without his consent, what if they have malicious intentions? So, Steve decided to meet with the council, maybe he could knock some sense into the bullies of this story.

Walking into the conference room, chin held high, flanked by Natasha and Wanda, Steve nodded at Ross, lip curling in distaste. He had never been one to bow down to ruffians. Sadly, due to his position he would have to act polite and charming to get his voice heard.

“Secretary Ross, a pleasure.” Steve nodded, his Captain America charisma turned up top notch. “Likewise.” Ross hissed, tone obviously contradicting. Steve powered through the oppression, not one to be bullied. “It has come to my attention that certain Avengers on my team have been doing things the others have not been informed about. This is leading to some unfortunate misconceptions that undermine team dynamics.” Ross rolled his eyes.

“Can I guess that the certain Avengers means Tony? Because he did not ask us to hide any of his ongoings from you or the rest of the team, we have been sending you all reports via email. You should have heard about the new changes.” Ross informed.

Steve straightened, feeling like this man, if he could even be called that, was not going to take his complaints seriously. If he had to, he would find a way to go over Ross’s head. What a big jerk.

Turning on his heel, Steve left.

  
  
  
  


Stephen, Carol, Harley Keener, Peter Quill, Peter Parker, Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Drax, and Mantis were the first to be introduced to the public. Thor, Loki, Bruce, and Brunnhilde showed up around a week later.

Tony held a press conference especially for Loki, people had not taken kindly to his return. Hate protests had sprung up internationally, but once Tony explained he was mind-controlled by a beast who wanted to destroy half the universe to please lady death, it wasn’t that hard to believe.

Loki was reluctantly welcomed, the Rogues, in their glory, the idiots they are, did not read the updated accords. They did not know Loki was on the team.

“What the fuck is he doing here.” Barton hissed. Steve then spoke up, trying to look intimidating,”Tony, get away from him, he’s dangerous.” Tony shook his head and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, a migraine started to pound away behind his left eye.

“Yes, he is dangerous, but he’s also an avenger.” Tony said tiredly while running a hand through his hair. “You let him be an avenger! He fucked with my mind! How can you let a fucking mind-rapist into the team!” yelled Barton obnoxiously. “Yeah, I wonder how I ever did that.” Tony snarked looking pointedly at Wanda. 

“She’s changed Tony.” Steve reprimands self-righteously. Tony snorted before adding,”Well, I suppose Loki would know how we feel Mr. Barton since he was controlled during the battle of New York.”

Wormholes………….ships…………………..hundreds………………….thousands……………...we’re not ready.

“Tony, and all the rest of you, you’re being mind controlled, come with us, we will keep you safe.” Steve commanded.

Death………………………….Destruction………………………………. _ Snap out of it Tony! _

“We are not being mind-controlled Mr. Rogers, if you read the email the accords council sent you it will validify our claims.” Tony said, turning and walking in the other direction, he had to get on with his tour.

“They really are delusional.” Stephen muttered to Loki before going back to talking about some sort of magic mambo-jumbo. A little smile weaseled its way onto Tony’s face.

  
  
  


The others' reaction to their rooms was unexpected.

“You didn’t have to do all of this Tony.” Carol muttered amused.

“Wow, Mr. Stark this is great!” Parker announced jubilantly.

“This is far beyond adequate.” Loki said.

“Thanks for this Tony.” Stephen murmured.

(He totally did not shiver when Stephen’s hand landed on his shoulder.)

Today had truly gone better than Tony would have hoped.

  
  
  
  


Doom decided to make an appearance the day after. Because the newer Avengers had not been sorted into groups by the council yet, they fought along side the Rogue’s, but slightly separate.

It was taxing for Tony to control both teams so half way through, and with a lot of consideration, Tony handed over the Rogue’s reins to Steve.

It was a disaster.

While Tony’s team fought floudly, Steve's team failed miserably, it was disheartening to say the least. 

The News Channels were going haywire.

TEAM CAP NOT FIT FOR DUTY? - CNN

ARE THE ROGUE”S LOSING THEIR TOUCH? - Fox News

Tony smiled slightly, he was not ashamed to admit that this did feel slightly nice. He would have to set up a news conference for the Rogues though. Great, more work Steve made for him.

But that could wait for another day, right now the New recruits were celebrating their victory.

“Hey Tony, want a drink?” Strange asked. Tony hummed in consent and a drink was pushed into his hands. Looking up at Stephen’s face, he couldn’t help but get lost in those wonderful cheekbones.

Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all…

The next day Tony set up the conference and had Friday tell the Rogues. They were mad, again. They had never done a press briefing without Tony so they were confused. Tony sighed and told them that he would not be their scapegoat, not this time.

“Please read off the cards Mr. Rogers.” A woman said, handing him a huge stack before leaving, ignoring Rogers’s shocked screams of outrage.

“I'm not going to apologize for the property damage! We were saving civilian life!” Steve muttered darkly. “They want me to say sorry for influencing people to get them to safe places.” Wanda sulked, tears welling up in her impressive doe eyes. Steve melted at the sight, how could Tony do this to them. He comforted Wanda, they would go out and tell the world their opinion, the right opinion, and they would see. They would see how corrupt Tony is, they would all see.

  
  
  
  


Steve strutted onto the stage, followed by Wanda and Clint.

“Hello, we were told to read off these cards, but we truly do not think they portray reality so we will try to explain our actions. We know that there was a lot of property damage, but we were trying to save people.” Hands shot up. “So, I hope you can all see why it was necessary.” Wanda stepped up next, “I did use my mind powers on civilians, but it was only to keep them safe!” Steve put a hand on her arm, “We have come to the conclusion that we saved lives, the property damage will be replaced.” Reporters were now standing and jumping for attention. Gods, they always need to be in the spotlight don’t they?

Steve called on a nice looking woman, “Cordona, Stacy, CBSN, How exactly are you going to pay for the repairs since Dr. Stark has decided not to pay from his own pocket?”

Steve just held back a snarl, just like Tony to only care about himself. “Tony will pay for it, it’s the least he can do.” Steve placates. The room erupts in chaos and Stacy continues, “Dr. Stark has paid for your housing, food, water, and the clothing on your back, he has made your life very easy and when he says he won’t pay for something you say that!”

Steve just holds back an eyeroll, Tony must have slept with this woman at some point, a playboy is what a playboy does.

“You’re not taking my words at face value, Tony owes it to us for branding us as criminals for putting us in the raft!” Steve was losing his temper now. Another reporter was called on, “Everheart, Christine, Vanity Fair Magazine. So you support using mind-control on innocents and the unwilling?” 

Steve rolls his eyes, of course the reporters were taking Tony’s side, “Wanda was helping people.” 

“So that justifies taking over their minds unwillingly?” Everheart asks while scribbling things down on her pad. Before Steve could say anything else, the woman who gave him his cards came on stage, shooting a dirty look at him before taking over the show.

The Rogue Avengers are booed out of the stadium, Steve was livid. How dare they take Tony’s side, how dare they try to hurt the heroes? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the update!


	5. ...Or was he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his crew's past catches up to them.  
> They also learn what consequences are.

Tony was really exhausted by the end of the week, exhausted, but satisfied.

He had created the new teams with the help of the council. There was the main team backed by one side team who helped if things started to go pear-shaped. 

The main team consisted of: Sam Wilson, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, Captain Marvel, Peter Quill, Gamora, Rocket, Drax, Mantis, Thor Odinson, Stephen Strange, and Brunnhilde.

The side team consisted of: Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Loki Laufeyson, Groot, Bruce Banner, Harley Keener, and Peter Parker.

The teams were based off of a bunch of tests, physical and psychological. As well as age, request, and trust issues. Steve and his crew who were on the backup team protested vigorously, but the council overruled them. This led to the current problem.

“If you don’t let us on the main team, we’ll leave,” Steve announced, that oughta convince them, they couldn’t lose Captain America.

Bucky raised his hand, “Sam and I would like to stay on the team if Rogers goes through with his plan.” Steve flinched, Bucky never called him Rogers. 

Steve was handed resignation papers. He stared at them, shocked, they must be bluffing right? Grabbing a pen he signed them, followed by all the others. They didn’t even have to read them to follow in Steve’s footsteps, he smiled brightly.

“There.” 

Looks were thrown around the room, finally, they were coming to their senses! Just then, the door opened and out stepped police officers, “Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romonoff, and Clint Barton, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent.” Steve jolted in surprise.

He had joined the accords, he had been pardoned of his crimes! “I thought we had been pardoned!” He screamed in outrage. A council member with white, flowing hair framing hazel eyes stood up. “The revised accords officially stated that all criminal activities would be forgiven as long as you would remain an Avenger. You have not completed enough community service to make up for your past misdeeds.” The woman sat back down as the criminals were pushed out of the room. 

Bucky Barnes and Stephen Strange exchanged a mischievous look.  
Tony couldn’t help but smile.  
The council was overjoyed.  
The public was relieved.

Nobody gave a second thought to Steve Rogers, Captain America, The Man With A Plan, The Self-Proclaimed Hero Turned Bully.

As Steve was led into a reinforced car he couldn’t help but hollow out a threat, a last-ditch attempt. “I’ll come for you, Tony! You’re all wrong! You’ll See!” 

All because Tony was wrong and Steve was right, no matter what the council says, or his lawyers, or the world.

Because Steve Rogers was the little guy, the hero! 

…………..Or was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add a bonus chapter showing the consequences if anybody wants it! 
> 
> (Or another fanfiction that is a continuation of this one.)


	6. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the others face consequences.
> 
> Twenty years later Steve comes back with vengeance.

Steve was feeling more hopeless than he ever had before. Wanda, Natasha, and Clint had been separated from him and handed to different countries to face their crimes.

Wanda had been handed to Sokovia while Clint and Natasha were handed to Germany.

Wanda’s punishment was inhumane and plainly horrifying. Sokovia was a developing nation that still thought execution was acceptable if they thought the criminal deserved it.

That was Wanda’s sentence.

Steve had spent days mourning her loss, could nobody see how much potential she had? How much room for good? Under Steve’s tutelage she would have grown into such a remarkable woman.

Natasha and Clint were put in prison for life, better than what Wanda got, but they truly did not deserve it, they were doing the right thing.

Steve on the other hand was going to be dealt with by the United States government. He was ready, he knew he had done the right thing, they would listen, they had to listen.

Tony -no- Stark did not provide Steve with a lawyer. The petty man. So he had to make due with the court mandated one because Tony never paid them for saving lives and he couldn’t afford a lawyer himself.

“You really do not have a chance at getting out of these charges unscathed: Assalt, attempted murder, property damage, helping a fugative of the law. You have no chance.” His lawyer, Dan, muttered reluctantly. “I guess you could tell them the reason for your crimes, but I’m not sure they’ll stand.” Dan ran his hand across his face defeatedly. “I’m sorry.”

Steve didn’t believe Dan for one moment. He was obviously just trying to make Steve lose hope.

He was Captain America, he would not bow down. He would not be pushed around. He will not cower.

So, the fateful day came and Steve was presented to the jury.

He was convicted guilty. Stark must have bribed the jury.

Steve was sentenced for life, but if he was a good little prisoner, they might let him out after twenty years.

So he bided his time.

A week later Natasha was killed during a prison breakout, ocustrated by her.

One year passed Tony got engaged. Steve knew that he was just doing it to spite him, he could never love Stephen Strange more than Captain America.

He got married after another year, effectively breaking Steve’s heart, how could he do this? How could he betray Steve after all he’s done for him?

Two years later Steve got his first letter that wasn’t hate mail. It was Bucky, he must have broken the mind control! He would get Steve out!

_Dear Steve,_

_This letter is not to make up, please don’t mistake it as such. This is a letter of closure. I know that the Bucky you remember is gone, left behind, and dead with Hydra. I know that we used to say, “To the end of the line.” Well Punk, the line ends here. This letter is for me, not you._

_So, goodbye Stevie._

_-James Barnes_

Steve felt as though he was being ripped apart from the inside. From that day a decade went by and Steve reflected. What had he done?

He lost Bucky, his buddy. He lost Tony, his love interest. He lost his respect and title. He lost everything.

His sorrow and self-pity, twisted into a fiery hatred as the years went on, nobody ever came to visit.

Seventeen years in Steve had a mantra - ALL TONY'S FAULT. ALL TONY'S FAULT. ALL TONY'S FAULT.

Then he was let out. Twenty years of stewing had passed and Steve wanted to make good on his long-forgotten threat.

He found out that Tony was going to go to a charity event. Only to support his own company of course. Steve would find him there, no avenger should be with him because the event is for the company. He would get his revenge.

So he decked up in an old suit that made Steve wish for Tony’s personal tailors and got a ride.

Revenge Time.

Steve entered the party, nobody shot him a second glance. Perfect. He walked up the stairs and surveyed the people below.

He spotted Tony, arms interlocked with Stephen Strange, his husband. Steve turned red with anger. Tony was his! Tony would always be his!

He waited for Tony to break away from the group. He left, but Stephen followed him. The idiots. Steve rolled his eyes, he could face off against anybody! He was Captain America, he could deal with whatever Stephen throws his way.

With that in mind, Steve followed them to the patio. When he turned the corner he almost puked. Strange and Stark’s body’s were intertwined, their mouths pressed together, faces flushed in pleasure. The ring on Tony’s finger caught the light, glimmering, teasing Steve. It was a unique stone, changing from a deep green to a bright gold to a dreary black. After what felt like an eternity they broke apart, “Really Stephen, somebody’s going to catch us.” Tony murmured lustfully.

Strange sighed, “I guess it's just gonna have to wait.” The taller man bent down and pecked Tony on his cheek. It was too much for Steve.

He flew right at Stephen, fists raised, ready to attack. Stephen looked at him, unimpressed, and waved his hand in a complicated motion. He froze in place, his limbs would not carry out his mind's commands.

“Ah, he was let out,” Stephen murmured, running his finger down Tony’s face.

Tony nodded,” Back to the cell.” He said dryly. “Back to the cell,” Stephen confirmed as police converged on the trio.

When Stephen finally let go, Steve opened his mouth to say something to Tony but his mind halted to a stuttering stop when he saw the two kissing. Unaware of the occurrences around them. Unaware of Steve.

In the end, Steve was sent back to jail, to his monotone chambers and the Avengers stayed a proud team and a loving family.

Steve had unlimited time to reflect and came to a sobering conclusion.

Tony didn’t need Steve and the world didn’t need Captain America.  
They had forgotten about him.  
Captain America and Steve Rogers were no longer needed and so the world ticked on, said man wasting away in his cell: Forgotten.

Never to be heard from again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're done! I had fun writing this story. (It's my first fanfiction on ao3!) Hope you all like it!
> 
> I also need more ideas for stories. (I like writing Tony or Loki-centered fics particularly!)
> 
> Positive comments inspire me to write!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
